Geisha AU
by Eloria Castiel
Summary: The samurai Leo returns to his little town to see his beloved maiko. [Turtlecest and AU! LxM and RxD!]
1. Beginning

"You performed good back there," the young boy said as he watched the sunset beside the riverbank with his friend.

"Thank you. Earlier, I saw the way you do your kata. I can tell, you will be a great swordsman," he smiled as the boy who complimented him blushed.

"I have to practice it well to protect you, you know," he looked away. It really is cheesy as his cheeks had a reddish shade.

"You really don't need to protect me," he giggled. His friend had the cutest giggles, the cutest smile and face-

"I heard that some customers really are pricks. I had to do something if that happens," he said.

"Have you fancied a Master to serve in the future?"

"I have one. I'm not sure if he will accept it."

"As much as I wanted to keep you, I don't think I have the money to pay."

"Nonsense, for you it's nothing,"

"Well, I heard that there are bad masters. I just-" he got cut off when the young boy with a wooden sword stood up.

"I have to go now."

"Oh."

"Mikey, I promised I'll find you again. I will be the most awesome samurai so I can protect you." He offered his hand and the boy with a kimono accepted it and stood up as well.

"Well, then, I promise I will be the most "awesome" maiko or geisha and I will give your own dojo."

The young swordsman's eyes widened. "No! You really had to do that? Its nothing-"

"I want to help you achieve your dreams." He said softly.

"Thanks… Alright then but please take care of yourself, okay?" the boy said as his friend nodded and smiled. He planted his lips to his forehead.

"We'll meet again."

* * *

Leo smiled as he reminisce the memory. It's been 10 years since that event. With two katanas at his back, he looked around to find some Geisha houses and see if Mikey was there. He missed him badly. He wanted to see what Mikey looked like now. He already knew, he will be beautiful.

The townsfolk greeted and paid respect to him as we walked along the wide road. Some are surprised and staring at him. It's rare for the most powerful and famous samurai to walk freely in this small town.

He's tired from travelling on foot; he had to find a place to stay.

In the corner of the street, he saw a group of samurais surrounding someone. Leo's justice radar rang but he observed for a while. One samurai pulled the victim and slammed to the wall. When he saw the person, his eyes widened. He knew that sea green skin.

"What's a maiko doing here? There really are blessing falling from the sky huh…" he licked his lips as he touched the maiko's cheeks. The victim whimpered in fear and wanted to shout for help.

* * *

"Hands off of him right now."

The man turned his head slightly as a katana blade is beside his neck. They turned around and taken aback, it's the notorious Leonardo, he's here. As much as they are samurais they backed off and left.

"Are you alri-" as Leo turned around, he only saw a shadow far away.

* * *

He followed him.

* * *

This is a crazy AU KameChuu and I created. Basically, Mikey is a maiko (a geisha apprentice) and Leo is a samurai. Donnie is a geisha who owned a tea house/inn, Mikey's mentor or onee-san and Raph is his danna (patron) and is a rogue.


	2. Trust

He faced a big tea house and inn. He went inside, he saw the one he saved scurried upstairs. A geisha turned around.

"Good even- Oh!" he got surprised by him.  
"Long time no see, Donnie…"

* * *

Donnie entered the room and placed the food and tea elegantly to Leo. "Thank you for letting me stay here."

"Well, the famous Leo is in my shop." The geisha smiled warmly.

Leo waved his hand. "Spare me from compliments. It's just a gossip and nothing more."

"I think I know the reason why you're here." Donnie got straight to the point. "And I'm sorry, I can't help you as much as I wanted to."

"You helped enough, Donnie."

"He kept his heart close ever since he started to think you achieved your dreams and you didn't want to go back."

Leo stared down. It's his fault why he made Mikey wait for so long.

"I still feel loneliness and extreme sadness to Mikey."

"Well, I'm back, Donnie. I missed him."

"I know. He worked so hard so he can show you he kept his promise. Only being a maiko, he had so many customers."

"… He didn't overwork himself, doesn't he?" Leo asked worriedly.

"I have his health checked. No worries." Donnie reassured. The samurai sighed in relief; he witnessed Mikey being so ill. It's a nightmare as he thought he is going to leave him. He never stayed away from his side after that day.

"Leo, he lost his trust in you. You have to get it back."

"I know." He smiled bitterly.

"I know you saved him earlier. I can make him be at your services tomorrow. His mizuage is coming up next month."

Leo's eyes widened. He knew what a mizuage means. He is scared that another man will get that chance with Mikey.

"Don't worry; he doesn't have a danna yet." Once again, Leo sighed in relief. "But you had to get his trust so he can consider you."

"Thank you for the help, Donnie." He said.

"No problem. I want my trainee to be happy. He deserved to be." He bowed down and stood. "You had a hard day. Please rest." He walked backwards and closed the shoji door.

He laid down on his futon. He flinched when he thought he had hurt Mikey all those years. He just stared at the ceiling, imagining Mikey being with him until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Do I really have to Donnie?" Mikey whined.

"You have to serve him. He saved you last night. It's the least you can do. Don't grunt at me, Michelangelo." Donnie said seriously. He knew the moment when Donnie said his real name he's angry.

He tried to relax himself and not to make Mikey scared. "Just… Talk it out, okay?"

Mikey just nodded as he opened the shoji door with a food tray.

Leo opened his eyes and saw the beauty putting the plate down on the table. He instantly became mesmerized to his whole being. He wanted to pounce on him right away. But he had to stop the urge as he doesn't want to add more damage. He got a lot elegant in the last time he saw him. He moved with grace and serenity. It sort of turned the samurai on.

"Good morning… Sir Leo." He greeted as he bowed down.

"Good morning, Mikey." He said. He can see Mikey flinched when he heard his own name. He got him pretty bad.

"How are you doing?" Leo asked.

"I'm fine." He answered. Leo had a lot of questions to ask to Mikey but he knew better. He doesn't want him to distance more.

* * *

"Well, would you like to walk with me to the riverside?"


	3. Protect

The samurai and the maiko walked slowly beside the river, the same place where they made their promise. They had been silent for an hour. Leo is thinking how to make a move without getting awkward for Mikey. He saw a snow cone stand nearby.

"Mikey, you want to eat some snow cone?" he asked, he knew this is Mikey's favorite.

He nodded as an answer.

This made Leo sad, despite he agreed. When they were kids, he is very high spirited. It's kind of sad that Mikey hides it from him. By what Donnie said, he is still like a little ball of energy. He loved that from him. It made him sad that Mikey acted different in front of him.

He looked at the maiko, enjoying his strawberry snow cone. He smiled warmly while taking the sweetness of the snow cone. It made Leo blushed. What he liked, no, LOVED the most is his smile. It always made him content and happy.

* * *

"Here we are." Leo said as Mikey stopped and looked what's in front of him. A luxurious restaurant.

"But… Leo…"

"Let's just get in… Don't worry, you're beautiful."

Mikey's cheeks reddened as Leo aided him inside.

The maiko already went to this place before but only when he was with his mentor, Donnie. They only perform there but never ate since geishas in service shift avoided eating. After serving the customers, the owner saw them. She smiled warmly as she approached them.

"Good day, Sir Leo," she greeted. Mikey's eyes widened, he knew Leo is popular but still. Mikey is good friends with the owner, sometimes without anyone looking at them, she slipped little sandwiches for them to eat during shifts.

"Good day, April." He greeted. April guided them to a higher class table.

"Once again, thank you for saving my restaurant." She bowed down.

"It's nothing really. It's enough help for me to locate the lost love that I'm looking for." He said.

Mikey just looked at him.

"So I did found the right maiko?" she giggled. "You said the cutest one so I pointed the directions to Donnie's."

Mikey just flustered in the conversation. While waiting for the food to be served, Leo excused himself and went to the rest room.

* * *

"Mikey." April said calmly. "I know he is the samurai you talked about with me during our small chats. He really loves you." The maiko just nodded as an answer.

"At least, give him a chance, okay? I know you still hold the same feelings to him, too." April stood up as the food arrived and Leo came out from the rest room.

* * *

Like what the promised service, Mikey is the one who arranged the food for Leo. The samurai got turned on once more but he focused on his soup. He stared at Mikey, who just sat there.

"Mikey, join me." He said. "Aren't you hungry?"

He just smiled as an answer. Leo studied Mikey's expressions pretty well. He knew what his real smiles are or not.

"Go eat. This is not a service as a maiko. But a date." He said. Leo holds Mikey's hands and gave a spoon. It made him flushed brightly.

April is smiling and giggling at the sight of two reunited lovers eating together.

* * *

So far, so good. Leo is now making Mikey reply to their short conversations. It's already sunset and they are now going to a local festival.

Until a group of drunk samurais are approaching Mikey.

"Aren't you cute?" one said as he put his arm around his shoulders.

"How much are ya? I bet you're pricey because you're so delicious." He said as Mikey whimpered.

The drunken man got hit by the handle of a sword in the stomach.

"Hey! Who are you f-?!" he shouted as the shadow appeared. One pissed samurai.

One of the minions said, "Boss, we have to leave them."

"Why is that? You're scared of just one samurai?"

He whispered, "That's the Ghost, Leonardo, the one who killed a thousand of samurais on his own in the Great War."

After a long thought, the leader just spit as an answer. Mikey's mouth gaped at what he is hearing until Leo placed his blue bandana to Mikey's eyes as a blindfold.

"Stay here…" he whispered to his ear.

Mikey heard swords being unsheathed.

_"Kiri sute gomen."_ Is all Leo said as Mikey heard shouting, screams, grunts and swords colliding.

After a few minutes, he felt rough, warm hands removing the bandana. All of the samurais are fallen and blood was smeared everywhere. Mikey shaken a little but Leo holds his hands, he stared at the samurai, and much to his surprise he is unscathed. The maiko calmed down and in a heartbeat, Mikey kissed Leo's cheek.

"Thank you." He said with a pinkish shade in his cheeks.

Leo is very surprised by the action and he is very glad Mikey is starting to open for him again. He placed his forehead to Mikey's.

"I promised to protect you, remember?"

* * *

Kiri sute Gomen - it's an expression where a samurai is asking permission to kill someone to protect his honor (in this case well... close enough) and leave.


	4. Stones

Mikey can't sleep well ever since that event never went out of his head! He is supposed to be angry at the samurai for making him wait for so long!

The samurai can't sleep either. He can't forget that part where his beloved kissed him. He grunted in frustration and sat up. Tomorrow Mikey will accompany him again because Donnie insisted to be with him and the fact he saved him again.

He wandered around the room to find something that might interest him. He saw a shamisen.

The maiko heard a familiar song being played. He knew that song. It's a lullaby Leo sang to him when they were kids. He smiled warmly and soon after slumber finally took him.

* * *

Leo woke up late. He is assured of that. But what he didn't assure of is the certain maiko is sitting beside him.

"The food is ready." He said as he bowed. But his face is not that much tainted with hatred. The little awkwardness is still there but it's not as foul as before.

"You're being sent here by Donnie again?" he said.

The maiko nodded. Leo had to give some coffee beans to the geisha later. Mikey lifted the lid of the crab soup.

Leo inhaled the sweet smell of it and started to eat.

"Mind if you joined me?" he asked. Mikey declined the request but like yesterday, Leo handed him a spoon and bring him closer to him.

Mikey squeaked in surprise and slapped Leo.

Leo got shocked by the contact and lets the maiko go. He might cross the line again. Especially the fact Mikey is crying. He is screwed.

Forget the grace movement, Mikey ran away.

* * *

After an hour, Leo went down the room. He saw Donnie comforting his trainee before he went to his room. Donnie then saw Leo and offered to have tea with him. The room is silent as Leo holds his teacup and rubbing the engraved design.

"Donnie… I-"

"It's not your fault."

"I forced him. I… I didn't mean it."

"He knows."

"He knows?"

"He knows you didn't mean it. It's only his defense mechanism,"

"To what?"

"Mikey's frail form is always the reason why he is being a target. There are customers that he is forced to be seated next to them. He struggled and slapped them. Then, Raph came."

"Raph?"

"Oh… Silly me," the geisha giggled. "Raphael is my danna."

"That name sounded familiar…"

"Anyway, he was used on getting picked on. But he never meant to do it to you, he is sorry about it."

"I'm the one who got screwed up for the reason that I made him sad again. I'm happy he started to open up for me. But…" he grunted in frustration.

Donnie just smiled. "Do you have any plans to bring him in some place?"

Leo thought for a second. "Actually, there is. I was going to ask him to shop with me."

* * *

It got awkward once more between Leo and Mikey. They are walking along the streets of the market. They bought ingredients for their dinner tonight. Leo is observing Mikey so he can think of a way to make it normal again. For some reason, Mikey seemed to be agitated.

"Guys! It's that stupid maiko!" one shouted. It made Mikey flinched when the stones are going closer at him that caused him to close his eyes and shielded himself.

He felt strong arms around him. "You alright?"

Mikey looked up. It's Leo. He's shielding him. They continued to throw stones at Leo.

"Leo! Stop!"

The samurai smiled, "I'm sorry, that I keep on forcing you…"

"No, it's not! Stop shielding me!" Mikey said but Leo's embrace got tighter. "Why won't you fight them?"

"There are too many people. It's a public place. I can't make a mess here."

Mikey had enough. He had enough. He saw Leo starting to feel immense pain despite the smile he had. They even had to hurt Leo.

He unsheathed Leo's katana, embraced the samurai and pointed the blade at them.

* * *

**"IF YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND, YOUR BLOOD WILL BE SMEARED BY THIS BLADE!"**


	5. Plum

Leo rested back on the room with Mikey sitting beside him. Leo took quite a beating as he is lying down on his stomach.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asked shyly. The word "boyfriend" still resonated in his mind.

IF YOU HURT MY BOYFRIEND-

**BOYFRIEND.**

Did he really say that earlier?!

* * *

"I apologize that I ruined your stay." Mikey said as he looked away. Leo just waved his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Leo asked.

"What's the point of telling it if you are not here?"

Bang. Leo felt pain straight in his heart by the words Mikey said. He felt he failed to protect him.

"I endured it for so many years. Waiting for you to come back."

It's surprisingly that Mikey isn't crying when he said that. He got stronger. A lot stronger.

But still, Leo felt he broke the promise, he felt he failed him. He saved the country, he saved millions of lives, yet he can't even save his beloved. It's a dishonor as a samurai. A hand stopped him when he held the handle of his katana that was leaning on the wall.

"Don't you dare commit seppuku." Mikey sternly said. "You protected me so many times. You returned back and… You still loved me."

Mikey smiled warmly as Leo flushed. The maiko stood up and bowed.

"Please rest… And thank you." Mikey walked backwards elegantly and closed the door. Leo looked at the silhouette walking away. He smiled as slumber took him.

It's so worth it.

* * *

"Did you seriously say that?" Donnie said as he shook Mikey. He just nodded.

"Mikey, I'm so happy for you! But you do know maikos and geishas are not allowed to be in a relationship or get married, right?"

Mikey's eyes widened. He completely forgot they have to retire to get in a relationship and marry. Donnie held Mikey's shoulders and smiled to stop him from panicking.

"It's okay. At least they will not bother you anymore and… Is Leo included in your danna candidate?"

"Yanno, that Leonardo guy is very familiar." A man said. The two entertainers looked at the door.

"I bought the sushi already."

"Raphie!"

"Damn it, Mikey! Don't call me that!"

* * *

The samurai woke up and boy, he does feel refreshed. As he got up he noticed Mikey is not there. But the food is ready. Man, he loved it when Mikey is serving him. He feels he is his wife.

He stood up and slowly went downstairs.

"Oh… So, you chose to be the okasan instead."

"Yes. It was considered as a "retirement"."

"I told Raph after he came from the Great War."

"Yeah. The Ghost is the toughest one to steal from. But nothing passed to the Nightwatcher."

* * *

A crash happened when Leo unsheathed his swords and charged at Raph. Raph's fast enough to shield himself using his pair of sais.

"So you're the one that stole that ornament to my katana?!"

"That is not yours in the first place!"

"My maiko gave it to me!"

They attacked each other. Leo guarded himself from Raph's stab.

"It belonged to Donnie!" Raph shouted as he continued to stab and slash Leo but he parried it. Leo is able to grab the ornament from Raph.

Mikey got frightened by the ferocity of the two warriors. He looked at Donnie and he whimpered.

He is a lot scarier.

While the two warriors are knocking their brains out, the geisha got a broom and slapped them both with it. The two yelped in pain and faced the pissed geisha.

"Raphael, go to my room and explain now!"

* * *

The samurai and the maiko are in the other room, waiting to be sentenced. Mikey is shaking. Leo deducted that he never saw Donnie this angry. Leo already witnessed Donnie burst out like a volcano. That's the time when Mikey got gravely ill. He blamed himself for not being a good mentor to the maiko.

Mikey felt a warm hand on top of his.

* * *

"You said it was important to you, why did you give it to Mikey?"

"I treated it as a passing to the next generation item. Now tell me, why are you stealing again?"

Raph remained silent for a couple of seconds. "I'm not. I only did once and that is the ornament Leo had. You said your father gave it to you. I don't know why you gave it to Mikey. I mean it's the only item you have from him."

"Like I said, it's a passing thing. Mikey is my protégé."

"But he gave it to Leo."

"Mikey doesn't have any luxury as a maiko. Actually, I got surprised he gave it to Leo."

* * *

"That ornament is the only thing that is important to me. I know Donnie will get angry. I had to exchange the one that you gave me before you left. My parents are both gone. They never gave me anything that I will treasure the most."

"I saw you often taking care of it before giving it to Mikey. I thought that… I had to get it back, you know… I want you to be happy… So I had to do it. I can see why Mikey is special to you. I'm sorry… I broke my promise not to steal again. You can end my life if you wish." He bowed down, which made the geisha surprised. Raph never bowed, surrender or showed weakness to anyone.

The geisha knelt down and he lifted Raph's head, telling him not to bow. The geisha stood up quietly and went to the shoji door.

* * *

"Mikey… I'm honored. But… You don't have to exchange what I gave to you. I wanted to make something for you to treasure it. It still looked beautiful to you." Leo touched the orange ornament that was attached in Mikey's head.

"Leo?"

The two looked at the purple geisha as he went inside and sat in front of them.

"… Leo, Mikey… I want your permission to get my ornament back."

The two looked at each other once more. Leo became a little hesitant since it is the only gift Mikey had given to him. But when Mikey smiled, he had to let it go.

Leo nodded and handed over the ornament. It's a purple plum flower ornament.

"This item should be to the right hands. Thank you." Donnie bowed, much to the couple's plea not to bow. He stood up and left.

* * *

Leo was happy for Don but he felt a little down. It is now Mikey who held Leo's hand. "I'll make a new one. This one… I will make it myself." He smiled.

* * *

"Raph…" Donnie said as he sat down in front of him. Raph listened intently. "My father said I should give it to someone special." He rubbed the intricate design of the plum's petals. He held Raph's hand and placed the ornament on it.

"Mikey is special because he is my trainee. But no one will ever beat the rogue who stolen my heart."

* * *

This chapter is a little Raph and Don focused, I think even in the next one too. But I'm not sure. Shout out to Noor, by the way!


	6. Waiting

With Leo helping Donnie to arrange the okiya, Raph accompanied Mikey to find the right material to make an ornament for Leo. Donnie really planned to stall Leo so Mikey will have enough time to get the necessary things.

"You seemed in a good mood today, Raphie." Mikey smiled as they took the sidewalks of the market. Raph grinned in response and showed the plum ornament on his belt.

Mikey squealed. "No wonder you're happy today!" then his face shifted to serious look. "Take good care of that!"

"I know that!" he said then touched the ornament. "I just… Feel honored." He smiled warmly. Mikey guaranteed that if it's Donnie, Raph always lets out the most genuine smiles.

"I wish Leo will be happy with my gift."

Raph rubbed Mikey's head, despite the headdress moved.

"Let's get looking then."

* * *

"Donnie, what is the occasion?" Leo said as he is putting colorful banners. Donnie puts a big pot of rice down.

"It's Raph's birthday."

* * *

"How you met that Leo guy anyway?" Raph asked as Mikey is picking colors for some threads.

"We were childhood friends. He saved me from some bullies. He had good potential in being a samurai… And I'm not mistaken."

Raph got silent, pondering to something.

"Something wrong, Raph?"

"What will you say if Leo leaves again to go to another war?"

* * *

"How you met Raph?" Leo asked Donnie. The okasan stopped from chopping some meat.

"It's a very long story." Donnie chuckled. "But it will pass the time."

"I was in an arranged marriage with him."

* * *

"I honestly don't know how to answer that, Raph." Mikey said. "I don't want him to leave but… He had the spirit of a warrior. He… He had to live his dreams. He is happy… Why would I interfere to it?"

"… Yeah, words spoken by someone who is shedding tears right now." Raph felt guilty in asking the question. He just realized Mikey is not prepared for such happening.

"Hey, calm down… He will not leave you… Unless you don't want him anymore. I'll drag him back if he does. Just for my little brother."

* * *

"Did you got forced to love him or?" Leo asked.

"I was at first. He is very persistent. I started to enjoy his company sooner or later but he asked me one last time and I'm not fully thought about my feelings. I said no and he gave up."

"I never thought that Nightwatcher given up on something. I mean, he tried so many times before getting that plum from me."

"Well, he is stubborn. But that time, he fully gave up and participated to the Great War. That's when I realized I missed his company, his advancements… His love. I fell in love to him all along."

* * *

"Mikey, all my life I waited for the one I love to love me back. It took me a thousand tries. Donnie is a love at first sight to me… I guess. But he didn't love me. The fact that I made him extremely unhappy in the marriage just… Killed me. I understand what you felt Mikey. About waiting." Raph looked at him. "But look what happened. He did love me."

* * *

"The Great War isn't easy but at least I came back for him."

"Leo…" Donnie said when he put the sushi he made. "If there is another war, are you going to leave Mikey and go?"


	7. Birthday

**Warning: Contains RxD loving! Will now switch Geisha AU to M rating since LxM will happen next after this soon.**

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAPH!" The three turtles screamed making the celebrant surprised. Raph remained speechless as he embraced his beloved.

"Thank you."

* * *

A simple banquet was held. All of Raph's favorite food was there, also sake. The former geisha and the maiko served the two men with food. As usual, their charms seeped to Raph and Leo. Red and blue kimonos suited their partners. They might have intentionally planning on this.

It all goes down to sake, as Leo and Raph had a little drinking game, much to Donnie's warning to remain moderate. As expected, Raph won, still be able to be on his feet. Mikey accompanied the poor samurai to his room as the geisha hold the rogue's hand and went to their room.

"Come on, Leo, get on the bed." Mikey whined as he pulled the passed out samurai. Mikey sat on Leo's futon and pulled Leo. The heavy samurai landed on the maiko's chest. Mikey flushed brightly at the position.

* * *

"Sit here." Donnie said as the rogue followed, much to the fact he is getting a little disoriented. The former geisha went to the dressing room.

Raph waited impatiently but he can't take it anymore. "Don, how long-"

He stopped when Donnie came out, wearing a familiar kimono.

It's a red kimono with print of roses and swirls on it. It's the kimono he wore in his mizuage. He is still captivated even after years since the last time he wore that.

Donnie stood up in front of him; he moved his arms swiftly, with his sleeves moving along. Raph knew this dance. The dance that reasoned why he fell in love to him. Donnie gracefully twirls around.

It's been years since the last time his geisha danced, yet he is still perfect at this craft. He then faced sideways, emphasizing his nape.

Donnie is teasing him.

* * *

Raph felt a warm feeling pooling in the lower part of his plastron.

Donnie's kimono accidentally got lower, revealing his shoulders and upper back. Raph's breath hitched. This is a fully blown turned on and every teasing moves he made in his dance, in lifting his kimono to show his leg to simple winking, he is getting hornier.

At the last movement, Donnie elegantly sat on Raph's lap and placed his hands on his danna's chest.

"Did you like my gift?" Donnie smiled warmly.

* * *

Raph kissed him passionately as an answer. He pulled the kimono sleeves down while their tongues danced along in rhythm. Their lips parted with a trail of saliva between them. The geisha removed the sash belt of Raph's hakama; the big bulge caught his eyes as well.

The rogue kissed Donnie's neck as he untied his sash and gently pulled it lower, revealing his torso and a bulge forming as well.

With the kimono on his hips, Raph still knew where the case of Donnie's dick is. Raph pulled his pants down even when he is sitting down and supporting Don. The rogue attacked his neck and shoulder with tiny kisses as Raph's dick rubbed Donnie's slit.

Donnie churred in response and his dick just dropped down. He rubbed their two dicks together. Both moaning loudly as precum is showing.

The danna gently lay down his geisha to the bed and kissed him once again. He positioned Donnie's legs far wide; revealing the entrance and his cock is standing up.

"Donnie…" he whispered. "You always make me horny."

Donnie moaned a little when he felt his lover's member rubbing his. Raph kissed him once again as he pushed it all in, making the former geisha writhed and squealed.

"Shit, Don… We fucked so many times yet you're still so tight…" he whispered.

Donnie always loved the fact that Raph sex talks when they are doing it.

"Aaahh… Raphie…" Donnie churred. Raph lifted Donnie's leg and put it on his shoulder and continued to pump in and out. His danna held him close protectively.

This reminded Donnie of his mizuage. That event is the best thing that happened to him, despite the awkwardness that happened as it is both their first time. Even though Raph is rude and violent, he is passionate in everything he does and it showed whenever they are making love. In his mizuage, he showed his feelings to him that made him secured his decision to let the feelings flow and love him back.

The union is getting intense as Raph moved deeper and faster. Both churring in pleasure as climax is getting nearer and nearer.

Donnie squealed as his cock let out his cum and splattered to his kimono.

With a few thrusts Raph followed as well. Donnie shivered as he felt the shot of his love's cum going inside of him. Raph landed beside Donnie and pulled his geisha into a warm cuddle.

"You always give the best birthday gifts." His danna said and kissed his forehead.

"Hmm… Want to see the rest?" Donnie said, despite being tired from the festivities.

"We can do it tomorrow. You're tired." Raph said. "Be ready for morning sex." He grinned as slumber took him.

"You're the one that should be ready."

* * *

Mikey can't sleep at all because 1. Leo is hugging his chest and 2. Raph and Don are going at it like bunnies. Even in the morning.

The samurai woke up at last, feeling a little hang over. He felt a soft material under him and he is being rising and falling like its breathing.

Wait.

He looked up and saw Mikey is trying to sleep. But he is very uncomfortable and he too, heard loud churring.

Oh, damn. Raph's at it again.

Mikey tried to close his eyes but opening them again. He felt guilty for Mikey to suffer like this. He got up.

Mikey quickly looked at the bigger turtle rising up quickly and hugged by his arms. He got surprised despite being too tired.

Both stared at each other even though the screams in the next door are getting louder, the samurai's hand went to the maiko's eyes and let them close. Leo's embrace got tighter until Mikey can hear his heartbeat. He is going to the dreamland when he heard the voice from the samurai.

* * *

"Sleep my love."

* * *

For Noor! I was going to make a backstory of RxD but I made this instead XD


	8. Jealousy

The maiko opened his eyes. The room is dim. He got up quickly, despite the dizziness. He completely missed his work! He got downstairs and stopped.

"Easy, easy… You're fine, Mikey." Leo said while calming him down. "It's okay. Donnie said he's sorry." He smiled. Mikey's breathing slowed down. His eyes gazed and saw an entity in the other side of the table. He seemed to be a rabbit, with a sword like Leo too.

"Oh, he is Usagi. My ally and friend from the Great War."

"It's a pleasure meeting you." Mikey said as he bowed. Usagi bowed as well.

"It's a pleasure to meet the inspiration of my friend."

Mikey blushed in response as Leo sheepishly did as well.

"He will stay here for a week. I have to walk with him to be familiar to places." Leo said as Usagi stood up. The two samurais bade goodbye and left.

* * *

Donnie noticed that Leo declined in accompanying Mikey to the market because he had to bring Usagi to the theater to watch Kabuki. It's been a week after so many declines Leo had given to Mikey. He whispered Raph and as the two samurais left, the brute approached the maiko.

"I'll accompany you, Mikey."

"No, thank you. I'll just continue my work." Mikey said, he placed his basket down and went to serve the customers.

* * *

"You know I still question myself why I haven't punched that bastard." Raph said, a little pissed.

"I'll go talk to Mikey."

* * *

Donnie opened the shoji door and saw Mikey looking at his window.

"Mikey?"

The maiko didn't move. The okasan say down beside him.

"The stars are great tonight. Why won't you invite him again?" Donnie asked. "I'm sure Leo won't mind."

"I don't think he will be available." He said and looked away. It made Donnie surprised and smiled.

"Mikey… Are you jealous?"

It made the maiko jerked.

"Uh… What?! No, I'm not! Why I would be jealous-" he stuttered. Donnie chuckled lightly.

"Try to invite him… Maybe the end of the day." He said.

Mikey sighed while playing the small trinket on his hands.

"Mikey… Just always remember Leo loves you. He always had been."

* * *

Leo and his friend Usagi spent the days together. They have been long friends and comrades. Leo was happy when he received the letter from Usagi that he will visit for a week. The blue samurai had plan the whole week to spend time with him as it is his repayment for him to get back alive in order for him to fulfill his promise.

He got approached by Mikey after taking Usagi to the theater. It is evening already when they arrived back home.

"Leo, I-"

"Leonardo."

Both looked back, it is Usagi.

"Would you like to accompany me to star gaze? It's my last day stay here." the rabbit asked.

"Usagi, I'll accompany Mikey-"

"No, it's alright. You two go ahead. I just want to invite you for dinner." Mikey said, trying to hide the truth.

"Well, we already ate on the way back. Let's go, Usagi."

Raph scowled by what he saw. He let the two go by Donnie's restraint not to bash Leo.

"You alright, kid?" Raph said as he stood beside Mikey. "Ya know, whenever Donnie went somewhere else, I always followed him. Call me a stalker, yeah, but ya know, you gotta try and try sometimes." Raph grinned at Mikey as the maiko smiled warmly, grabbed the trinket and left.

"Not bad, Raph." Donnie said.

Raph sighed. "I'm not good in these talk things."

"Well, you're doing a good job to it."

"Hmph, I prefer action than words."

"Hmm… The sole reason why I fell in love to you."

"Heh."

* * *

In the dark forest, the maiko is walking to this vast field where Leo usually stargazes. They stargaze a lot when they were kids.

He can't blame Leo missing his comrade. But he doesn't know why he had this feeling of "owning" Leo. But then again, why is he thinking things like this? Is this what Donnie called "jealousy"?

He saw two figures together. He walked slowly, his eyes widened and hid beside the tree.

Usagi and Leo are kissing.

He felt sudden pain in his chest, a very heavy pit on his heart before it got shattered. He barely stands to see them like this. Tears are streaming down his cheeks and ran away.

The moment Leo heard rustling; he pulled Usagi away and wandered around. He saw a shadow running away, the glint of orange made him realize who the shadow is.

"Mikey!"

* * *

Mikey banged the big door of a restaurant while he is sobbing. He banged it harder when he heard the familiar voice in the distance.

The door opened.

"Mikey, its night already-"

He ran inside even though he knew it is a rude behavior. April is so confused to what is going on. Leo and Usage showed up.

"Before going there, tell me everything."

* * *

"Mikey, can we talk?"

"Leave me alone, April."

"Let Leo-"

**"Tell him I don't care! Tell him I never loved him! Tell him to go away and never come back!"**

April knew Mikey didn't mean to say it but to Leo, it's different. Extreme pain is visible to the samurai's face. His head hung low.

* * *

"If my maiko wanted it, then it's settled, I'll leave."


	9. Danna

Donnie and Raph arrived at April's house. The geisha stopped his danna the moment he set his eyes to the samurais. Mikey is like a little brother to Raph. Leo just left without a word.

"Raph, talk to Mikey."

"I'll do it."

They looked at the rabbit.

"You really think I'll allow you to-"

"Raph, you go with Usagi-san. April, we'll talk to Leo."

The rogue grunted in frustration and goes with Usagi.

"You know, I'm impressed you're able to calm Raph down after what happened. You sure are his angel that banished all of his demons."

The geisha smiled warmly, "I… guess so."

* * *

The rabbit samurai is now in front of the room where Mikey is in.

"Michelangelo-san."

"Go away."

"It's me… Usagi."

"…"

Usagi sighed deeply before going in, leaving the red rogue leaning on the wall, listening to their conversation.

"Michelangelo-san, please let me explain everything. If you have any doubt by the information that I'll give..." Usagi lay down his sword in front of him. "Don't hesitate."

Mikey moved his head, signaling he is curious.

"I will admit that I like Leo."

Mikey's eye twitched.

"And I admit I kissed him. I was the one who did it. Even he got surprised as well and didn't respond. I've seen great lengths of how much Leo loves you. Mikey-san…" Usagi trailed off, it sounded weird that he called him by his nickname.

"… Leo had died in the war."

* * *

_The rabbit samurai is shaking the dying Leonardo. They won. Their group won._

"_Leo, open your eyes! You got to live!"_

_Leo's respond is only a simple smile. "My maiko… I love you… I'm sorry." _

_Afterwards, his breathing stopped._

_Usagi cried at the comrade. As much as he wanted him to live so he can be with him, regardless the fact that Leo will never reciprocate the feelings back. But he had to make him live._

"_Leo! Leo! You listen to me! You have to live! You can't die! Remember what you promised to your maiko?! You said you'll return to him! You're a samurai! You must keep your promises! Your love is waiting for you for nothing?! __**Wake up for Michelangelo!**__"_

* * *

"He breathed the moment I said your name. It took months for him to regain strength and recover. That's why his return got delayed. He is truly sorry that it took him a long time to return. His wounds are too great. I never wanted to be a hindrance in such a strong bond you two have."

"Then why did you kiss him?"

Usagi knew he got Mikey's attention. But he had to be careful in explaining the answer to his question.

"It's a matter of a goodbye that I did love him once. But I had to leave it behind as he already had a place to belong. It is for you to decide if you'll believe me or not."

* * *

"I guess I won't be seeing his mizuage." He bit his lip; he can't dare seeing his precious Mikey is in the hands of others. But how could he when Mikey doesn't want his presence.

"Leo, Mikey didn't mean to say that. He's only jealous."

Leo looked at the geisha. Jealous? His maiko was jealous?

It made him realize. Oh damn. He screwed up.

"I know you're just being hospitable or repaying to Usagi-san, but Mikey..."

"Donnie, Usagi saved my life. I died. But he took care of me. He's the reason why I'm here. Living…"

"I'm gladly honored and happy to be his danna. But I can't force him. I don't want to hurt him anymore."

Leo and Donnie are speaking; April realized Leo's relationship with Mikey is the opposite of Donnie and Raph's. He can remember how many times Raph had made advancements or forceful acts on Don. When Raph realized Donnie will never love him back, he gave up. By what she sees, Leo is giving up.

"I'm sorry Donnie. I shall leave tomorrow. But please, tell Mikey I'm sorry… and I love him."

* * *

"Michelangelo-san, I can assure you Leonardo's heart is in your hands. I hope you'll do the same. I wish you and Leonardo-san happiness and make him as your danna." Usagi smiled as the samurai bowed. Mikey didn't replied back, which caused the rabbit to just leave the room. The maiko only stared at the twinkling stars in the vast sky, with his mind filled with thoughts.

* * *

Mikey walked back to the okiya after a night rest in April's restaurant. He apologized to the owner for the event that happened last night but she simply said its fine.

Mikey opened the shoji door and continued on, seeing the okasan and his danna, eating breakfast quietly.

The maiko noticed, its way too quiet and it's already late, Leo hasn't come down yet.

"Where's Leo?"

The two stopped eating and stared at him once more but with disbelief.

"Mikey, you sent Leo away."

* * *

Despite the shouts from Raph and Don, Mikey ran as fast as he can. He felt like an idiot, a big idiot! He grunted at the slippers he wore they are high heels as shell. In so much frustration he yanked them off, picked them up and ran as fast as he can. As he got in the port, there are no passengers anymore, just the personnel setting up for the next trip. He looked around, trying to see if there is a samurai with a blue bandana. But there wasn't one. He must've left.

He knelt down, starting to sniffle. His hands went to wipe his tears away but failed as the tears continued to flow. He can't believe he lost his samurai because of his stupidity. He never meant to drive Leo away. He was blinded by anger that night. He didn't want Leo to leave. Why does he have to keep hiding if he did call Leo his boyfriend?! With one inhale and exhale.

"I LOVE YOU, LEO! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO LEAVE?! PLEASE BE MY DANNA!"

He continued to sob until he squeaked when two big, strong arms wrapped around him. He got surprised by such confinement, especially the voice he heard.

"… Really?"

Mikey's eyes widened and turned around. That warm smile that he loved the most.

"LEO!" Mikey wrapped his arms around the samurai's neck for a warm embrace.

"So I'm your danna?" he smirked. The maiko pulled away. "No! Why would I-"

"Thought so." Leo stood up and supposed to leave but Mikey yanked him. "No!" He showed him a little trinket. A pendant of two blue katanas and an orange honeysuckle pendant with small crystals attached to multiple colorful threads. Leo stared at awe. He moved in and kissed his beloved maiko. Mikey got more surprised at the action, as it is his first kiss. It felt awesome. It felt sweet and warm. They parted after savoring their lips together.

"Will you be my danna?" he offered the trinket shyly to him. The blue samurai smiled and took the charm and kissed him again.

"I'm honored to be my maiko's danna."


	10. Lucky

"Thank you for giving us time to stay here and helped us solve this issue." Donnie said as he bowed down. His danna stared at him bewildered.

"You two planned about this?!"

"Technically, yes. But Usagi's motives of visiting here is true. But he is willing to help Leo to finally be with Mikey."

"I didn't lie in everything. I said to Mikey-san. Leonardo deserved his happiness he fought so hard to get." The rabbit said. "We only planned to get Mikey to move. But the jealousy is completely unexpected. It seemed that Mikey-san had fallen as well."

* * *

Mikey placed the soup on the serving table of Leo, his now danna. He needs to get used that he will serve him every day. The samurai is staring at the beauty of Mikey's craft dangled on his katana. Mikey smiled warmly at the event he is seeing.

"My danna…" he flushed when he heard that he had just said. Leo is surprised by what Mikey had said too, smiling and then blushed a little.

"Your food is ready."

Clanking of the utensils only heard across the room. They got into this weird silence after that kiss.

"Leo…"

The samurai looked at the maiko.

"Is it true…? What Usagi-san had said?"

Leo only nodded as an answer. Mikey imagined that scenario of Leo dying, of not returning back. But he lived because of him, because of his promise.

"Thank you…" Mikey said.

His okasan opened the shoji door slowly.

"Mikey, I wish to speak with you privately. Well, if that's alright to your danna."

Leo chuckled. "Go ahead. Nothing changed even though I'm the danna." The maiko bowed and walked backwards, to talk with Donnie in his room.

* * *

At the moment Mikey sat down, fat tears started to go down. It made the okasan surprised.

"Mikey? Why are you crying?"

"Donnie…" he sniffled. "Leo died and lived… Because of me… I'm very glad…" he wiped his tears away. Mikey is touched that despite everything, he still loved him.

The geisha smiled at the little maiko. It reminded her of the time he thought he really lost his Raph in the war.

* * *

"_Leonardo-san… I really apologize. I really hope you forgive me and take consider of our friendship." Usagi said as he bowed down. The blue samurai stopped packing._

"_No need to be sorry. It's done." Usagi bit his lip._

"_Usagi, no need to fret. I understand your reason. I'm glad you're able to finally express your feelings. This friendship shouldn't be broke because of a quarrel. You even reasoned for my behalf. This is my entire fault as I didn't serve my maiko well."_

"… _You've improved so much, Leonardo-san. But, I still feel see sadness in your heart. It's making me unease. That's why I can't leave."_

"_Usagi…"_

* * *

"Have you talked to Usagi-san before he left?" Donnie asked.

The maiko nodded. He calmed down after the emotional outburst earlier.

"I said sorry and realized I hurt Leo really bad. He is very glad he and I became friends, even though…" he trailed off and looked away.

"… You feel jealous about that kiss?"

The maiko blushed hard.

"I… He stole Leo's first kiss."

"Why won't you ask Leo if Usagi-san did steal that kiss? Maybe he already kissed somebody else before him."

Mikey just smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, Mikey. I wanted to talk to you because we had to discuss about your examination and your mizuage."

* * *

Leonardo sighed. He finally became Mikey's danna. How bliss he felt that Mikey forgave and accepted him. He remembered how he heard Mikey saying "I love you" to Leo.

He sheepishly let his hand traced to the jewel work his maiko made. He knew Mikey had an artistic sense.

"How's being a danna, now?" Leo looked up and saw a silhouette of Raph.

* * *

"Mikey, are you ready for your geisha test?"

"Yes, I am… Just a little nervous."

The okasan giggled. "It's natural. I experienced that during my examination as well."

The fidgeting Mikey is making the purple geisha smiled.

"Do you love Leo, Mikey?"

He blushed, playing the hem of his kimono. "Yes, I've always been."

"Are you ready to give your body and soul to him?"

* * *

"I'm kind of nervous in this thing." Leo murmured. The rogue eyed him and smirked. "You're asking me for advice?"

"... No." he said, "Just saying it…"

"… Yeah, right. A mizuage is special to one maiko's life, since it's the opportunity of becoming a geisha. Mikey will go on a test in becoming a geisha, if he passed, his mizuage will happen."

"So you're saying that his mizuage is not 100% sure?"

"Yup. It's all in Mikey's hands. He will still be a maiko if he failed and you're still his danna. But his years of training will be gone to waste as he waits for another chance."

It made the new danna distressed.

"I haven't been in the actual thing since I left the war before Donnie took his test. But Donnie said the danna, if a maiko had one, need to be very supportive and pay for his debut."

"I have no problem in money,"

"You and I both."

"Well, you steal so…"

"I don't! I did not steal the money for Donnie's debut!"

"Really? What you did then?"

Raph got quiet and looked away. "I worked five jobs that time."

"… Five jobs?!"

"Yeah… I saved the war money for him. I had to work so I can support Donnie."

Leo just stared at him; he is very surprised at what Raph said.

He continued, "When Donnie chosen me as his danna, I'm very happy. That's why I'm doing all I can to make him happy. So I can be worth his danna."

"Are you able to pull it off?"

"Yeah… I'm so close in being busted to Donnie. I only got extremely sick but I'm glad that he didn't notice."

"You're hiding secrets from him again."

"He doesn't need to know, Leo. It's already done. I'm just lucky that I finally got him, so I had to make sure he will not let me go."

* * *

"I'm the one who is lucky."

* * *

The two looked at the door and saw the silhouette of the tall geisha before opening. Raph is widely eyed as it revealed the tears fallen from Donnie's eyes.

* * *

"_Before the examination, what is your decision, Mikey? Are you willing to give up your whole heart, body and soul to him?"_

"… _Yes."_


	11. Lies

In the span of three days, Mikey will go under intense training from Don. Mikey's danna is there, watching him, supporting him all the way, yet a little turn on by every move he conducted.

Donnie's mind is split into two. One is his focus to Mikey, on is to Raph. Ever since the revelation happened, Raph and he started to avoid each other as they had the biggest argument yet.

* * *

_"Raph! You lied to me again!"_

_"I know, Donnie… But why are you so worked up in this?!"_

_"Because you lied! How am I going to trust you with this?!"_

_So I'm that untrustworthy now?! Donnie, you should know me better than other people!"_

_"Raph, all I'm saying is that you are keeping secrets from me! It took years before knowing you almost killed yourself for me!"_

_"Donnie, it's done! I'm still here! It's my job as your danna! Also, not breaking news to you but that's all you see in me!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Yeah! You didn't see me as your husband! You must've using me all along!"_

_SLAP!_

_The emerald turtle is widely eyes, dared not looking at the geisha. But he can tell, he is crying._

_"If that's what you want, fine! I'm not your wife and your geisha anymore!"_

* * *

"Don!"

"H-huh?"

"Is this form alright?"

"Y-yes. Continue."

The maiko looked concerned at his mentor but he just followed. Mikey's danna just stared at the troubled geisha. It's a problem they can't fix but only to Donnie and Raph themselves.

* * *

During break, Leo bought some snow cones as a reward for finishing Mikey's first day of training.

"Leo, I'm worried to Raph and Don." He said as he munched the sweet flavored ice. "They never fought like this before. It usually took hours then they are alright again. But this one…"

"Mikey, I think it's best to leave the problem. Despite they are our friends or family, it's not out business to meddle…" He rubbed the maiko's head. "You did a great job there." He repeated the sentence Mikey told him years ago.

"Leo, what if I failed?"

"Well, I know you can do it but if you fail, I will still be beside you."

* * *

"Leo, I'll go away for a couple of days."

"Aren't you going to be there for Mikey?"

"I will go back in his result day. I… I really need to clear my head."

"… Alright, I understand. I just tell them later."

He stood up and slung his bag on his shoulder. "I should probably get going." He said as he walked out.

"Leo…"

"Yes?"

"Take care of him for me."

"Sure, Raph."

* * *

"He's gone, isn't he?"

Leo sipped his tea. "We can't stop him and you know that."

"Yea… Who am I to him anyway?" the geisha said bitterly.

"… His wife." Leo whispered.

Donnie just stared at Leo. He smiled as a response but it is only a mask of his sadness.

"Mikey, wake up. Training is going to start."

* * *

"Mikey, it should be like this." Donnie said while positioning the fan between his fingers in the correct form. After folding the fan, Donnie coughed hard. The danna and the maiko looked at him but he dismissed it. "I'm going to get some water."

As the geisha left, the two sat down.

"Mikey, that cough is not well. What's up?" Leo asked.

"What? Why are you asking me?"

"Mikey, you know Donnie than most people here. Something is up."

"I… I tried telling him."

"Telling him what?"

Mikey shifted uncomfortably. Leo sighed.

"Mikey, the last thing that we want to happen is these two are lying to each other."

"… Well, they are."

Leo gazed at the maiko after confirming his theory. This is a lot worse than he thought.

"Leo… I'm not the only one who had an illness."

"You mean to tell me that Raph didn't know… Don's illness?"

"… Yes. Donnie had a weak respiratory system. I'm really afraid this will happen. The two will fight because of their lies."

* * *

Donnie continued to cough and spit some phlegm. He saw traces of blood already. He tried herb remedy but it is not working. He can do this. With or without medicines.

The training continued as Donnie now teaching complicated moves to Mikey. The suppressed coughing still continued.

In the end of the day, Leo gave cookies to Mikey as a treat for his hard work.

Donnie smiled at the support Leo did as a danna to Mikey. He never had a danna when he was a maiko before, since he never considered Raph as a danna that time. It made him felt guilty, it would be nice for him to experience what Leo and Mikey are doing.

The maiko served dinner to his danna. Leo always loves Mikey's cooking. He had those charms that he makes the most delicious dishes in using the simplest ingredients. He is eating his rice when Mikey seemed to be agitated on something.

* * *

"Something wrong, Mikey?" he asked with concern.

"I… It's nothing… My danna." The maiko looked away.

"Mikey, you're lying… Come on, tell me," he said as he sipped his tea.

"Is… Is Usagi-san your first kiss?" Mikey flustered and embarrassed when he asked that.

Leo stared at the orange turtle and chuckled lightly, which made Mikey confused.

"No, Mikey." He said calmly.

Mikey's eyes widened and had a toss of emotions, mainly surprised and relief. But what he dreaded is, if it isn't Usagi, then who?

It seemed that Leo can read Mikey's mind by his expressions.

"It's you, Mikey."

"… WHAT?!"

* * *

This is dedicated to Orange Barmy, as she had a fanfic also called "Lies". (And it was the first fanfic I read from her).


	12. Letters

"Alright, Mikey. The examination is tomorrow. We're going to do our best, alright?" Donnie said to his apprentice before starting the training.

"Nee, what if I failed?" Mikey asked sadly. The mentor smiled. "Then you failed. And it's alright. I know you did your best. I will not blame you for that. That means you don't have a good teacher."

"You are a good teacher, Donnie!"

The mentor giggled. Leo noticed Donnie got a lot paler. The blue danna just sat there, seeing the orange beauty dancing complex moves. He's flowing like water; it reminded him doing katas with his swords. His gaze went back to Don, he seriously needed help. The geisha decided a break after hours of training.

* * *

"Donnie, your health is not well."

"It is my health, if this is about him, leave him out of it."

"Donnie, don't be stubborn! Why you kept this to Raph out of all people?!"

Donnie gazed away. "I don't want him to get worried. I can take care of myself! I don't need anyone's help! He is not my danna anymore! I was the one who broken the bond! If you mind, please leave this issue-"

"Your health is at risk!"

"Like I said, it's my own body! I can take care of it better than anyone!"

Leo continued to stare at Don and just leave it with a heavy sigh. Mikey was nervous as he thought Leo and Donnie are going to fight as well.

* * *

In the back of Mikey's mind, it's a natural image of Raph behind Don's shadows in the others' eyes but in fact, it's the opposite as Donnie doesn't want to rely much to his danna Maybe Leo understand this as well.

Despite Donnie feeling literally pain all over his body, he still continued to teach Mikey the last lessons. His body can rest later as he had to get this done. He had to make Mikey a geisha for Leo. Raph is out of the discussion, he can do this alone.

With one last swift, Donnie and Leo clapped vigorously. Mikey lets out his beaming smile as his 3 day training is now complete.

Leo holds Mikey's hands, guiding him to the maiko's room and kissed him good luck.

Donnie is delighted at the two lovers that at least their strained relationship is getting mended.

* * *

As the rules in the examination day, Leo is forbidden seeing Mikey the whole day. He will only know if Mikey had passed if he is wearing a blue kimono, signifying that Leo fully owned him. Mikey's geisha test had begun, as Don and him stayed at the okiya, waiting for the results in the end of the day. He stared at Mikey's mentor; he can definitely tell he is agitated and a lot worse. He can't make Donnie follow him; he sure does have the rebelliousness from Raph.

The silence got broken off when a knock is heard. The geisha opened it and surprised to see it is April.

"Nice to see you again, April." Leo said as April put a box down and sat as well.

"What is that?" Donnie asked as he pointed at the item. April opened the box and letters are revealed.

"I heard what happened to you and Raph." She said. "I think it's time for you to know about these. These letters are what Raph wrote to me when he was in the war."

The geisha just stared at the box. He was not aware that Raph is communicating with April that time! He felt anger rising up but completely stopped when April spoke.

"All we talked about is you. I never told him you are ill, Donnie. If you only knew how much Raph really loves you. I think the letters will tell you."

Donnie sighed to calm his anger down, now to think about it, he started to be like Raph. He sure is contagious. He grabbed a letter and opened it.

* * *

April,

How you doing? I'm now at the Rogue's Guild, getting my weapons ready. After around 3 days, I'll be off to go combat. After that we stay in a house I'll receive your next reply by there.

How is he? Is he doing fine? Don't tell him I always check his welfare, he is still important to me even though he sees nothing to me but a friend and a nuisance. I sent some money for his geisha training; I included the address to which you're going to send it to. I really thank you for watching him for me. April, he is the only person I don't want to lose; despite he never returned the feelings back. I will still be beside him, supporting him all the way.

* * *

Donnie closed the letter and grabbed another one. He is starting to feel guilty and that heavy pit in his heart just increased.

* * *

April,

Sorry for replying late. How you doing? I met a fellow rogue here, his name is Casey, and you might fancy him!

Tell to Donnie, congratulations! Finally his dream of becoming a geisha is now true. Sorry for the big package that came along with it; can you give it to him? It's a brand new kimono, its read so it will show I secretly own him, even though it's really not. Don't tell him I gave it, alright? I don't want him thinking that I still had advances to him. It's true… But still.

* * *

Donnie closed the letter. His body is starting to shake and coughed a little. He picked another letter for more hidden truths to be revealed.

* * *

April,

Are you guys alright? Are you safe? Thank you very much for fetching Donnie on his house before the full power of the storm surged in. I really thank you for your help, April. I heard many drowned, even inside their homes. If there are any casualties, especially in Donnie's house, can you tell me so I can do something to replace it? Donnie had little things but they are valuable to him.

Oh yeah, I will be at the war zone soon. So I might not reply. I think this will be my last letter for now.

I wish I can tell Donnie I love him before he left because I might not return back but I promised to myself I will, so I can protect him more in the shadows.

* * *

Donnie's tears fell down on his cheeks, nearly staining the letter. He is a liar, a big liar, masking his true love all these years. He picked another one, this letter is different. He is sniffling as he unfolded it, seeing that this letter had smidges of blood stains on it. The handwriting is all jagged. But he knew this is Raph's handwriting.

* * *

April,

How are ya? I'm sorry I haven't replied. War is over. We won. I had to write this, as I feel I think I had to let Donnie go. I don't think I'm able to be with him much longer. I'm at Rogue's Guild right now. Don't tell. Donnie I'm here. I will leave him. I leave him to you, April. Take care of him for me.

Here I am. Dying yet I never will hear Donnie saying I love you. To me. And it's alright. I just want see him happy.

Can you tell Donnie I love him?

* * *

Donnie started to sob; this is the time April told him that Raph had returned. This is the time that Donnie had loved him back. He didn't realize he is so close in losing him.

"I lied to Raph, too. I really had to tell you where he is." April smiled. "I hid that Raph didn't know you started to love him too because you begged me not to until he arrived back."

Donnie stood up, opened the door and ran away.

"Don!" Leo yelled.

"I'll try to catch him, Leo. You got to stay here for Mikey!" April ran out, as much as Leo wanted to help, he doesn't want to jeopardize Mikey's examination as there must be someone waiting at the okiya for the result to come out.

He can hear April's screams for him to stop but he continued running barefoot despite the intense pain in his lungs. His sight got blurry but he had to get Raph back.

"Donnie!" April screamed. But in the sea of the crowd, April is unable to track Donnie.

* * *

Donnie can feel grass under his feet; he is finally in the outskirts. He can feel the dirt starting to go in his lungs and caused him severe pain. He is starting to lose sight as he tried to drag his dirty kimono to make walking a little easier. He started to wander until he saw a house, the Rogue's Guild. He started to move faster, to pant heavily and sweat forming on his face. He forced his feet to move and his shaking hand opened the door.

Inside was full of rogues, thieves, warriors, drinking sake in the afternoon, playing games and talking pride. The geisha ignored the intense stares as he limped to the stairs.

"Hey, this is restricted-" the young man said and stopped as he turned around.

"You shouldn't be here." He said coldly.

"I… I want to see Raphael."

"You hurt him."

"Just… Let me… Talk to him… Casey. Please…" Donnie said as he is starting to cough. Without a word, the man stepped aside and the geisha continued to walk upstairs.

* * *

Leo is starting to panic. Why all these events are happening all at once?! He can't do anything for Don as he had to stay for his apprentice. If only Don isn't a stubborn bastard as he is trying to enforce him to take care of himself.

His thoughts stopped when he heard a knock on the door. He stood up and opened it. It is an elder geisha and his beloved.

"The examination is done."

"Hello, my danna."

* * *

He used all of his strength left to open the door. He is in bliss seeing that emerald green skin and the red bandana on his head. He is staring at the window.

"Casey, not now."

One step.

("I'm sorry… For rejecting you… For lying… I didn't use you… But I understand… As I'm a geisha with problems…")

One step.

("I don't deserve you… As you gave me so much love to me… That I wasn't able to give it back…")

"Can you leave me, Case? I want to be alone."

One step. Trying to move an arm to reach him out.

("Thank you… For loving me all these years…")

"Casey, I said-!"

One step.

("I'll die… So I will not be a burden to you anymore… You deserved more than this…")

"Don?!"

Knees are giving up.

("But can you fulfill my wish?")

"DON!"

("Before I die… I want to die on your arms… As they make me feel safe…")

Heard several steps, felt falling but stopped and felt those strong, yearning arms.

"Don! What happened?! Donnie!"

("I want to stare at those green eyes… That I loved so much… One last time.")

Coughing… Seemed to be blood.

"DONNIE! STAY WITH ME ALRIGHT!"

"My husband… I love you…"

* * *

_"Donnie! Wake up!"_

_"We better get him to the doctor and fast!"_

_"He… He isn't breathing anymore…"_

_BAM!_

_"Raph! Calm-"_

_"DONNIE! WHY?! WHY YOU LEFT ME?! YOU LIED! WHY?!"_

_A lot of sobbing, shouting, crashing and sounds of trashing are heard everywhere._

_"STOP! RAPH!"_

_"DONNIE!"_


	13. Fate

Brown eyes opened slowly as he probably know where he is right now. So heaven exists after all these scientific debates?

He heard a faint sniffle. His head moved sideways, he still felt pain to his chest but he felt a lot better than before. He saw his beloved sitting beside him, holding his hand firmly, as if he will not let him go.

He is alive after all.

* * *

"R… Raphie…" he said weakly as his lungs are still recovering. The rogue looked up, with obvious tear marks on his face. He stared at him fully. "D-Donnie?"

"Donnie!"

He felt warm arms around his head.

"Don't you dare leave me again, Donnie!" he said. "No lies anymore, alright?"

Donnie just nodded weakly. Raph didn't reply back, as he is expecting a lecture of a lifetime.

"R… Raph?" he shook him. He felt the heavy weight of his husband.

"Raph!" he tried supporting Raph, only to learn he seemed to be fainted. He shook him more, anxiousness and extreme worry etched on his face.

"Don?" The samurai in blue went to him quickly, aiding the recovering geisha.

"Raph… He just blackened out!" he said and coughing a little. Leo carried the red banded rogue away from Donnie.

"Donnie, you shouldn't move much. Raph is fine. He just pushed his limits." Leo started to lift the heavy turtle when the geisha stopped him.

"Can… Can you put him here beside me instead?"

"Don, you need more space to rest-"

"Please." He pleaded.

With a sigh, Leo nodded and placed Raph beside the patient.

"Sorry for being stubborn, Leo…" he apologized. "I know you care to us, that time I know I should take care of myself but I was too blinded. I'm really sorry." He tried to bow down but the samurai stopped him.

Leo smiled in response. "I understand that you two are one stubborn couple. You can't blame me, being overprotective came from the samurai package." He said then frowned next. "You should really rest, Donnie. Mikey had cried for hours."

"I'm really sorry. Oh, is Mikey alright? What happened? Did he pass?" he asked quickly.

"You need to rest first, Mikey is resting right now." Leo smirked.

"Aww… Such suspense." Donnie pouted. "Come on, tell me!"

"If you got better today, I will invite Mikey in." Leo said as Donnie just grunted.

"Fine." He said then tucked Raphael more using his blanket.

"It's not easy for staying here for 3 days straight."

Donnie's eyes widened as he rose up a little. "What?!"

"Yup. Stubborn couple. He stayed sitting here the moment you are stable. We tried everything to make him eat and sleep. He only took little."

The patient got hit by the realization that he got out for 3 days. He saw his husband is extremely exhausted. His face is pale and dark circles are appeared under his eyes. He checked his condition.

"I'm glad he didn't have a fever. He only fainted from exhaustion." Donnie said as he moved slowly and kissed Raph's temple as Leo left with a smile on his face.

"You stubborn rogue." He mumbled as he rested while embracing the so called "stubborn rogue".

* * *

He felt so much better. He felt terrible and shit earlier. Wait… Donnie just woke up is the last time he saw him. Shit. His eyes shot up and looked around, seeing the patient with his arms around him. He stared at the sleeping face, he seemed better than before.

"That's a bad position for your lungs, my wife." He said as he completely laid Donnie on his back. But Donnie's arms are still locked around him, he got surprised when he did the same position earlier, emphasizing he wanted it. The husband chuckled lightly and embraced closer.

Donnie's eyes fluttered and brown orbs are showed slowly.

"Someone is awake." Raph said as he is welcomed by Donnie's warm smile.

"How are your lungs?"

"I feel a lot better." He muttered.

"Good. It means the aromatic herbs are working. Oh yeah, your medicines are in the side table and I hired a doctor for you."

"What?!" Donnie sat up and groaned at the sudden shock of pain. It made Raph worried and guided him back to bed.

"But Raph-"

"No excuses, Donatello. From now on, you are going to the doctor twice a month. I'll be watching you like a hawk, especially in your health."

It made Donnie speechless and only smiled. "I know you're still angry at me… And you have the right."

"… So why? Why after all these years?"

"I don't want to be much more burden to you, Raph… It's not easy taking care of a geisha who had illness."

"Bullshit! Donnie, listen to me, you are never, ever a burden. You're my wife, my geisha that I'm willing to take care of you. Because I…" the rogue looked away. "… Love you, you know…"

Donnie smiled and giggled. It's rare for Raph to be open to his emotions like this.

* * *

"So, how this happened?" Raph said as he rubbed Donnie's ribs. The geisha purred in content but blushed after.

"This whole sickness thing?"

"Yeah?"

Donnie looked away, seemed to be a little hesitant to tell.

"Don, you promised you tell me everything. Don't leave me out." He said.

After a few minutes, the geisha sighed. "When I was a kid, I already have a little problem with my respiratory but one event made it worse. There is this kid, he was my first love." He reminisced. "I didn't know his name, he didn't know me either. A popular kid like him will never notice a boring bookworm like me. What I loved about him is his eyes that made me fell in love quickly…"

"Wow, if I were him, I'll snatch you quickly."

The geisha giggled. "There is one time that he is fighting some kid in the middle of the road. I don't know why they are fighting." Raph eyes squinted as he continued to listen. "There is a carriage going and they still at it. The people screamed to get off the road. The other kid is able to run away, leaving the boy facing the horse. He got scared, as the horse is supposed to kick him… I pushed him away." Raph eyes widened. "The hooves hit my chest… I collapsed and fainted the moment it happened. I didn't see the boy since them, which made me broken hearted in a sense. That's why my parents didn't want me to become independent. They made me arranged in a marriage with you because they said I shouldn't be alone." The geisha stopped and looked at his husband, who is also staring at him but with the saddest features on his face.

"Ah! I didn't mean to tell my first love to you! And I didn't regret saving the kid! So-" he felt Raph's arms surrounding him, pulling him to a warm embrace.

"Raph, it's already in the past. There is no need to-" he stopped when he heard a sob. Raph is crying for some reason. "Raphie… Don't cry… I'm alright, really. I moved on a long time ago and accepted this-"

"I was that kid!"

* * *

Donnie got extremely surprised.

"All I could remember is that… This kid that saved me… He was a love at first sight. I was fighting the kid because he said… Hurtful things about him. I didn't know that kid that saved me was you! I only saw that kid… Or you, lying on the ground. That's all I could remember. My parents sent me away for intense training. I thought the kid… Or you died. I promised if he… Or you got survive and meet again… I will protect him with all of my might. Then the arranged marriage happened. I really didn't know the reason, they only said that I should protect and take care of the person I'm going to get married to… I hated it at first but when I saw the one who I'm going to marry to… It was a love at first sight again. You reminded me of that kid… The first love that I had."

Donnie still can't believe what he is hearing. He hated the arranged marriage because he didn't have romantic feelings to Raph that time. When he first saw him, his eyes reminded him how he sacrificed him for the one that he loved but the feelings didn't return. He didn't know too that the one he saved before is now his husband!

"I… I'm sorry." Donnie said as he started to cry. He thought that he made Raph pay too much because of him being "rejected" in his childhood.

"No… I should be the one to say that. I made you suffer, I chose to fight him. If I didn't, your illness will be cured long time ago."

"But then, we will not have that arranged marriage and you returning… If that didn't happen, it will still be the same."

Raph wiped Donnie's tears away as his tears are already dried. "I shouldn't say that you are using me. It is my fault in the first place."

"It's not, Raph. I chose to save you. I'm just glad fate still gave me my first love in the end." He smiled. "Fate sure is a bitch… That she played us that we already fallen in love to each other way before." The rogue smirked and kissed him. It became sweet to needy as they missed each other. Their tongues continued to dance but Raph broke the kiss and his partner is still in a daze.

"You need to rest more. Let's have a great make up sex when you recovered."

* * *

"DONNIE!" The couple is shocked by the shriek behind as Raph got pushed beside and tiny arms enveloped to Donnie's neck.

"Mikey!"

"Are you alright, Donnie?! Don't do that again! Please!" Mikey said and hugged him tighter. The nee-san patted his shell to calm him down.

"I'm alright, Mikey. I'm sorry I made you worried."

The blue samurai leaned on the wall. "Well, I had to bring him now. He's starting to get frantic. It seemed everything is fine now."

Donnie looked at Mikey's shoulder in their embrace and pulled away. His shocked expression and Mikey's confusion showed up. Raph gasped as well as Leo just shrugged his shoulders. Donnie started to beam and grinned widely.

* * *

His apprentice, Mikey, is wearing a blue kimono.


	14. Mizuage

**Note: Contains extreme loving!**

* * *

Mikey is wearing a blue kimono!

"Mikey! Congratulations! You passed!" Donnie said as he hugged his student.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I did!" his student said, grinning.

Donnie is glad he is able to make the mischievous Mikey into a geisha. He is now bonded to the blue samurai as much as they please.

That goes to…

"Your mizuage! We need to prepare your Mizuage and San San Kudo!" Donnie said as he attempted to get off the bed but Raph put his big arms around him and tackled Donnie gently.

"No, I'll deal with this celebration ritual thing." Raph said. The former geiko wanted to answer back angrily but Raph sealed his mouth with his. It made Donnie stopped and went on a daze. Leo, Mikey and Don blushed at what happened as Don tried to hide himself on Raph's chest from embarrassment.

"Just tell us everything we need to do. It will be ready. You rest here and get recovered. I already have enough sleep to be operational again."

"Raph's right. I'll help to Mikey's debut." Leo said. "You just recover here; we'll take care of the rest." The new couple nodded and left that it is now settled.

Raph whispered to the geisha's ear.

"Just let the husband take care of his wife, alright?"

* * *

In the course of three days, they made a joined effort for Mikey's mizuage to happen as the okasan strictly enforced it must happen after three days. Even though Donnie emphasized that this should be extremely private, Raph asked help from Casey and April as he can trust them because they are family, too. Donnie tried to help out but the only reply is a push back to the bed. The food is being prepared to cook, the kimonos and ornaments to wear, the ceremonial utensils needed and gave the okiya a little makeover. With Donnie's instructions, they did finish the task well and on time.

Raph stayed beside Donnie the night before the mizuage, as they need to pack because it is the same day Donnie is going to be discharged.

He insisted that Raph should sleep on his bed with him. After a short argument, he did. The geisha can see his husband had been exhausted from all the work. Donatello really has to thank the gods for giving him such a great husband. He just glad he didn't rebel much in his arranged marriage… And for Raph who still able to hold his feelings for him. All he can do is to embrace him, with his head on his chest. Raph responded with a soft groan but he seemed to be in content. Donnie rubbed his head while they both go into sleep.

("I love you… So much… And thank you for being in my life.")

* * *

Leo finished up his meditation when Mikey is doing his craft... Cooking. He never expected a mizuage this… Intricate. But he is glad that Mikey will now become a geisha!

The new geisha jerked when the samurai entered the dining table. He stuttered, "G-Good morning, my d-danna." Mikey greeted then bowed.

"Good morning," he smiled as he took a seat. "… My geisha."

He can see the cute blush Mikey had. He noticed he is becoming jumpy today.

"Well… Technically not yet because the effectivity will be later." Mikey said, lifting his cheerful demeanor. The blue danna just chuckled as Mikey poured some soup into a pot and served to him. Silence dawned on them as Leo just sipped his soup. He noticed the maiko just stared at him, yet there is something disturbing Mikey's mind.

Mikey never felt this need before. He felt weird whenever he is with Leo today, he noticed everything to him. His muscles, his wonderful eyes, his graceful movements, all in slow motion!

"Mikey, I'm nervous too."

The maiko looked up at his danna, who is smiling warmly. It made Mikey blushed more, he is supposed to feel ease.

"Hmm… This soup is really good. What is this dish?" Leo asked.

"It made the cook grinned in delight. "It's called egg drop soup… I saw it in some cookbooks."

"You really make a good wife someday… That I'm glad to take."

Leo smiled charmingly at him. Mikey's face is full shade of red that when he is supposed to stand up, he got tripped.

"Mikey!"

* * *

"What? Flirting already? If I could remember, the maiko is the one that needed to do that." The couple looked at the entrance. Raphael and Donatello are now arrived.

"Donnie!" The maiko ran to hug his nee-san.

"Mikey, I told you to hold your posture in front of Leo." He sternly said.

"There's no need for that much formality. I really prefer Mikey like this." He chuckled. He loved Mikey's energy. He is the only person he knew that he had a little informality in this land yet it calmed him down and sees the world in the other perspective.

* * *

As usual, Raph made Donnie stayed in their room and this is now the time where Leo and Mikey had to walk together around the town, it can be said as a hint that Mikey will be a geisha and Leo is his danna. When they returned back, Mikey had to change clothes again and this one, it is Leo's pick, a blue kimono with sakura embroidery. His under collar now changed from red to white. His lips are now painted in full red color and his ornaments have changed as well. The former geisha stared at his apprentice, now a full-fledged geisha. He remembered him as a little maiko, he had seen Michelangelo grow and he was glad he is able to raise him "properly".

"Mikey, I'm always been so proud of you. You now have the title you wanted. But please grant my one request?" he said as Mikey only nodded. "I still want the same, cheerful Mikey. I prefer what Leo had just said."

"No problem there dude, Michelangelo trademark will never fade no matter how hard I try."

The okasan laughed and embraced his student before standing up and opening the shoji door. Donnie stared at the attendees, who considered his family.

"I thank you for gathering here today for this glorious event. Please join me and welcome our new geisha, Suikazura!"

Despite informal, cheers and clapping occurred especially that Suikazura is now revealed. The danna is mesmerized to the former maiko.

* * *

In the private room, Donnie, Raph, Leo and Mikey are seated in front of each other. In the middle is a sake bottle and three cups.

"We will now proceed to the San San Kudo Ceremony." Donnie introduced. "For the danna's bond to the geiko will be official…" Donnie elegantly gave the sake cup to Leo. "You and Mikey need to sip the sake three times from these three cups." The couple nodded to the instructions and Leo followed it diligently. The okasan then gave the same cup to Mikey. "Mikey, only sip, don't chug on it… Or else I'll take Leo away from you." Donnie warned. Mikey took the cup and he sipped on it and the other two cups loudly, like drinking a slurpee. Donnie and Raph just face palmed while Leo just giggled. As Mikey finished sipping the last cup, he gave it back to Donnie.

"I now officially declare, the geiko Suikazura's danna is Hamato Leonardo, the hero known as "The Ghost" and a dual sword samurai."

* * *

After that, a lot of eating and drinking happened. The new geisha and danna are talking with their family when Leo's hand was placed in top of Mikey's. He smiled as they intertwined their fingers together.

* * *

It is now a peaceful night as Mikey had ready for the final stage of his mizuage. He is staring at the mirror; he is now a geisha, not a maiko anymore. He is very surprised that he passed the examination. Maybe he is inspired because of his danna?

Big, warm arms enveloped him. His danna's head rested on his shoulder. His cheeks had different shades of red as he can feel Leo's breath crawling on his skin.

"I'm going to miss calling you "my maiko"…" Leo said as he stared at the beauty on the mirror.

"You can still call me that… My danna." He smiled.

"My maiko… My maiko…" he whispered as he planted tiny kisses to Mikey's shoulders.

Mikey never felt this tingling sensation in his body. The kisses went up to his neck, to his jaw and finally his lips. The danna turned his maiko around to kiss him properly. Mikey felt he is melting by the soft, warm lips of his danna. Leo had been waiting to the moment to kiss Mikey like this. Like in his dreams, his lips are sweet and lovely. It might be something he will never get tired of.

Leo's tongue moved, begging for entrance. Mikey's only way is to open his. The tongue probed his mouth as Mikey moaned by the weird but good sensation. Their tongues now danced in rhythm as Leo rubbed Mikey's sides. Mikey started to feel needy for some reason; he pulled Leo's hakama down, which made the samurai surprised. In that reaction, Mikey blushed hard for being too forward.

"I'm sorry, Leo… I-" Mikey stuttered, trying to apologize. He got speechless when Leo removed all of his clothing, revealing the bulge happening in his lower plastron. Mikey gulped and kept on staring down and gaping like an idiot. Leo blushed before he scooped the dazed geisha and gently laid him on the futon. The samurai smirked confidently while the former maiko flushed. He didn't know why he can smell Leo's scent, it's musky and earthy. Leo's lips are in a close proximity to his. He kissed him once more, now with need and hunger while his hand removed the sleeves of his kimono until it stayed on his waist. Mikey had this mysterious need to Leo as his body moved on its own. His legs went to Leo's shell. Leo parted his lips from his maiko's when he felt something is on the edges of his shell. When he learned it was his legs, his eyes returned at his partner, the stare of Mikey's big, blue orbs made him drop down instantly.

Mikey whimpered when he caught a glimpse of how big Leo was. It made the samurai stop advancing.

"Mikey… If… You don't want to… It's alright, we can stop." Leo panted, even though his erection is hurting him, he doesn't want to hurt his beloved. Mikey placed his hands on Leo's cheeks.

"It's okay… Just please be gentle." He said shyly. Leo smiled in response and kissed him again, his hand probing to Mikey's lower part of his plastron. He lifted his kimono to reveal Mikey's cock is already released. He started to pump Mikey with sound of pleasure coming out from his partner. He then used the precum to lubricate Mikey's entrance. The maiko shivered at the foreign contact. Leo tried to be as slow as possible as he fully entered the finger inside.

"Leo…" Mikey purred as Leo moved his finger in and out. It wasn't long when Mikey is fully lubricated and Leo can't hold it any longer. He positioned himself and slowly pushed the head of his dick to his entrance. Mikey hissed at the contact and made Leo stop.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Leo apologized many times but Mikey dismissed it. "It's okay, Leo, just let me adjust." He said, while shifted his hips. With the nod to continue, Leo pushed his cock slowly. Mikey felt now his lover's dick is fully inside of him. He started to sob; small streaks fall down to his cheeks. Once again, Leo stopped. "Just keep going." Mikey said. Leo stared at him and continued. He moved slowly, pushing in and pulling out. The couple started to churr louder especially Mikey, both going on to the intense feeling that they can't stop.

Leo leaned forward to embrace and kissed his beloved for affection. Their pleasurable moans and grunts are music to their ears.

"Leo… Aaahhh…" Mikey panted. "More…"

The danna complied with his request as he entered him deeper, making Mikey squeal in delight. The couples' mind is started to fill with lust. The samurai thrust faster. "Oh, Mikey… Mikey… Hnngh…" Leo continued to thrust until Mikey writhe. "… Hit… Hit it again, Leo…" The samurai nodded and did it again and again. Mikey's moans pitched higher. He is starting to see stars by this feeling he never experienced before. Leo pulled his partner closer. "Leo… Faster." He lifted Mikey's ass for deeper penetration but with increasing speed.

"My maiko… Aaahhh… Unghh… "

"Leo… Aaahh… Aahh… Uh… Leo! I feel… I'm… Ungh!"

"Just let it go, Mikey…" Leo said as he pecked Mikey's lips. His partner screamed to his release. The white goo splattered to his kimono. Leo thrusts a few more then he shot inside Mikey's as well. Both shivered as they emptied themselves. Leo crashed beside Mikey, both panting, exhausted but very happy. The danna embraced his little geisha protectively as they rested. Leo can't believe what happened, Mikey is his.

* * *

The okasan is delighted while doing chanoyu or tea ceremony. He can hear the pleasurable sounds from the other room. He then heard his danna going inside.

"Well, seemed that those two enjoyed it." Raph said. The okasan nodded.

"I really planned to match Mikey's mizuage to his mating season, although he is still young so it's not that much active."

Raph's eyes widened to Donnie's plan and smirked after. No wonder he specifically said it must be done after three days. "You sly onee-san."

Donnie giggled as he continued to prepare some tea. He squeaked when Raph hugged him behind.

"Maybe you planned your mizuage to my mating season, too?" he whispered with a low deep tone. The geisha blushed. "N-no!" The danna chuckled at the flushing geisha.

"I'm just right here, just continue your chanoyu." He deviously smirked.

* * *

Mizuage - It's a ceremony of a maiko becoming a geisha.  
San San Kudo - It is a bond ceremony, either the Onee-san and the maiko or the geisha and her danna.


	15. Perfect

The red geisha just continued to scoop the matcha while waiting for the boiling water. His danna is still holding his hips and breathing on his shoulder. He admits that his husband had tricks on his sleeves.

* * *

The danna started to kiss his nape. According to the Japanese seduction books, the nape is the sexiest part of the body and the geishas had emphasized it. Donnie started to moan by the treatment. His hands slowly slid to his sash and gently loosened it which caused his legs to be exposed. The geisha is slowly drowning by his touches and kisses, only to be interrupted by the kettle is done. He moved up slowly to get the kettle. He heard shuffling behind and his rear can feel Raph's member is hard now.

"You feel it too, right, my geisha?" he whispered with a tone of lust. He is supposed to pour the water into the cup, only to learn his husband's fingers are at his lower plastron.

"I think this is a good time for that great make up sex." Donnie said as he completely got succumbed by the teasing of the fingers. The danna smirked and Donnie's cock is now pulled out and started to pump it. He made the geisha's head turned sideways to kiss those sweet lips as he is starting to churr. With the other hand, he starting to prep his wife's entrance and made Donnie churred in response. He knew his wife wanted this make up sex he promised and he will damn make him satisfied. As their lips parted, he can see Donnie is melting by his stare and made his rear move on his finger. He felt the geisha is ready for the main event. His other hand went to Donnie's chest for support as he positioned himself and started to insert his cock into the tight entrance.

His wife's body shivered by the contact. Raph got into a slow rhythm for Donnie to get used to it. The red geisha just moaned in pure delight as his hand went on top of Raph's hand in his chest while the other went to Raph's leg, urging to get faster. The danna grinned as he leaned forward and started to accelerate.

"Oh, Donnie." Raph purred as he moaned along with Donnie's pleasurable cries. There is something in Donnie that other girls doesn't have, it can be his unique physical charms. He knew, he tried to sleep with others but he stopped before going there as he didn't have that urge to continue. That's why, terribly speaking, he is still a virgin the time Donnie admitted his feelings. Boy, you don't want to know how nervous he was in Donnie's mizuage or so called their first intercourse.

* * *

It must be those gentle eyes that made him at peace, to that cute bucktooth smile, to that frail body, to those legs he holds dearly when they are making love like now. To that enticing tail, that round ass he is loving to thrust and hold and obviously, his hard, sensitive dick.

* * *

"Oh, Raphie! More!" Donnie plead, which made the danna chuckled and complied. He loved when his geisha gets vocal.

"Donnie…" he pants as he kissed his shoulders. Donnie started to squeal and jolt, he knew he hit that specific spot. Donnie's hand went to his leg and urging him to hit that. Raph started to go deeper, hitting that spot and sending Donnie to a cloud of intense pleasure. Slapping of skin, moans, groans and squeals are heard from the couple. He can feel Donnie's entrance is clenching, nearing to his…

"Aaaah!" The geisha screamed as his dick came, which a wet spot appeared on his kimono. With few powerful thrusts, Raph shot out his seed to him.

* * *

Raph rested on the wall with his beloved on his chest, the couple enjoying the afterglow of the intense make up sex.

The two pecked their lips together as Raph embraced Donnie.

"Raphie! I was making tea… Now, it's cold." He said with pouting lips. The danna laughed and pecked those lips once more. The geisha giggled as he snuggled closer.

* * *

"Raphie?"

"Yeah?"

"You said you tried being with other geishas… And women… I hurt and rejected you… Why you didn't do it and still stayed with me?"

You know I already answered that and I'm not going to be sappy-"

"I mean… Physical sense? I mean… Some geishas are more pleasant looking than me… Some had better package."

"You know what? You're right. They are sexy and had good skills. Maybe I should go there now."

It made Donnie whimpered but Raph just chuckled and kissed his forehead.

"Well, besides the affection thing, I got the nerd kind and also… I got the sexiest. I know. I've looked." He smirked at the geisha's reaction. His face had shades of green all over. "In that physical sense…"

Donnie gasped when he felt two rough hands grabbed his rear. "He just got the perfect ass." He smugly said as Donnie started to regret he asked the question but they just both laughed. The geisha rarely see Raph's genuine smile and being in a light mood like this.

"Well, what about me?" Raph asked.

"I had a long, long explanation for that." He answered as he hugged his chest tighter.

* * *

"I just loved everything about you. You're just perfect."


	16. Honor

After minutes of resting in their first coitus, Leo and Mikey are chatting, letting the afterglow get sweeter.

"My danna…" Mikey asked while snuggling to his samurai. "Where did you learn the moves you made earlier? Do you have experiences already?"

The danna chuckled. "None, my maiko. I'm… a virgin as well."

The new geisha gasped a little and giggled. "But you are so good earlier!" He purred. It made Leo flushed deeply. "I-I'll take that as a compliment… I guess."

* * *

For some reason, Leo's scent is very strong to his nose. He is starting to have this different hunger.

To the keen eyes of his danna, he sensed discomfort. "Mikey, are you alright?"

"Huh? Yes…" He answered and put his palms to his chest.

"Mikey, tell me the truth…" he sternly said.

The new geisha blushed. He had this weird urge. "I… I wanted another…" he said, looking down. Leo got what he meant quickly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to get sore." Leo asked with concern.

* * *

The urge is getting stronger and needed it quickly.

"Well, not until you bet your honor on it." Mikey said, and then closed his mouth with his hands. Everyone knew that daring honor is not a good idea, especially to a samurai! And worse, especially to The Ghost!"

He prepared himself for a physical punishment or worse, a disgusted Leo and withdrawing as his danna.

But all happened is Leo forcedly removed his hands away from his mouth and kissed those sweet lips. He can feel Leo's tongue probing in his mouth. He slowly succumbed into pure bliss again.

As their lips parted, Leo smirked. "Alright, then. Brace yourself, my maiko. I'm going to get my honor back."

Mikey squeaked when Leo pounced on him.

"For honor!"

* * *

Leo can feel Mikey's hips rubbing to his groin while their lips are doing one torrid action. His arms went around Mikey and pulled him up, letting him sit on his lap as their lips still locked on each other. Leo's hand wandered and massaged Mikey's sides and then teased his slit.

They parted, as they needed air. It's not long when Mikey dropped down. Leo's hand moved to his maiko's dick, up and down as he started to churr. Mikey did the same thing, his hand doing pleasure to Leo's.

Both starting to moan especially when Leo's hand joined their cocks together and both pumping them. His lips attacked his love's lean neck and shoulders.

"My maiko…" he whispered. "My, aren't you active today… Or you just wanted my big, hard-" Mikey whimpered as Leo pinched his tip.

He can feel pre cum on their cocks, and used it as lube to Mikey's entrance. The maiko shuddered at the cold contact of Leo's finger. By the intense need, it's not long that Mikey is ready for the event.

Leo admitted even if he is a samurai, he had dirty thoughts as well. He read this sensual book and he often imagined Mikey with him. He feel horny imagining it, what more if they are really doing it?

* * *

He turned Mikey around, facing away from him and positioned his rear on his dick. He carried his maiko's legs with his arms, making a "V". He gripped Mikey's rear and slowly putting on his cock. Mikey moaned loudly as Leo moved his hips slowly to get used to such position.

The maiko felt so exposed with his legs on the air. He can feel the warm kisses on his nape to his shoulder once more. Leo's rock began to get a little faster as Mikey's churring started to pitch higher.

"You really wished you never said that earlier." Leo's husky voice reached his ears. He is unable to respond by the intense pleasure on him going higher and higher. As the samurai grinding his hips to him, Mikey squealed, signaling he had hit the thing. He pounded on that over and over as Mikey's grunts and moans getting louder.

* * *

"Look at the mirror, my maiko." He whispered. The geisha took a peek. He saw this union in full view. His legs are high, his toes curling, how his cock bounce up and down, along with Leo's pounding.

"Such a naughty Mikey. Such a beautiful view." He whispered.

Mikey put his hand on his own member and started to pump it, along with the acceleration of Leo's thrusts. Both felt the heat rising up and ready to explode.

* * *

Mikey arched back as strings of cum came out from him and made mess. His eyes rolled back by the peak of their union as he felt deep thrusts and a warm liquid inside him.

Leo panted as he continued to fill his maiko. They can see cum flowing out via the mirror.

* * *

The couple's strength is fully drained. Leo fell back to the futon, both panting from the finished round. He placed his maiko beside him and tucked themselves. As their breathing heaved slowly, Mikey hugged his samurai, which he complied.

"So, I got my honor back?" Leo said.

Mikey, being so tired and knew he will feel extremely hurt the next day, just nodded. Both giggled by the silly conversation earlier that leads them to do their second intercourse.

* * *

"I love you, Leo." He whispered softly. Mikey is not able to open his eyes any longer. Leo used his last energy to kiss his beloved's forehead and lulled to dreamland.

"I love you too, Mikey."


End file.
